Maplefoot
Maplefoot is a strikingly beautiful, smart, cunning, sweet, traumatized, quiet, slightly shy, pretty, strong, yet she looks weak, kind, caring, gentle, lithe, delicate, creamy, silky-furred, thick-pelted, soft-furred, long-haired, dark golden-brown she-cat with lighter paws, underbelly, chest, face, and spots scattered randomly through out her pelt, pale golden-grayish-brown spots scattered randomly throughout her pelt, unnoticed, tiny, thin, silver stripes on her legs and tail, short, yet razor-sharp claws, a long, plumy, silky, soft tail, pointed, slightly large ears, and bright amber eyes flecked with pale, soft violet and pale, exotic cream. ''Description; Appearance; : Maplefoot has long, thick, soft fur that's dark golden-brown in color. Her paws, underbelly, chest, and face are a lighter shade of golden-brown, and there are spots of this lighter color scattered through her pelt as well. Some of her spots also have a grayish tint to them. She has very thin, almost unnoticed, silver stripes on her legs and tail. Her eyes are wide and bright amber, flecked with pale violet and an unusual cream color. Maplefoot's body is built light but sturdy. She is fairly small, with average proportions, aside from her long tail and somewhat large ears. Health; Physical Health; : Maplefoot has worked hard to build up her body since she was young. Born very weak, she made herself keep exercising to build up her strength. This also strengthened her immune system, and she's become fairly resilient to most illnesses that plague the Clans. Mental Health; : Maplefoot's mental health, however, is a mess. She has very bad PTSD and a phobia of Thunderpaths resulting from losing her parents to monsters on it. She also struggles a lot with body dysphoria, but it's lessened since her Clan is very accepting of her. Personality; : Maplefoot was very shy as a kit, resulting from the trauma of losing her parents at a young age, as well as not fitting in due to being trans. She begins to break out of her shell when she meets Signfeather, another trans cat. Maplefoot is also very caring, especially towards kits. She is very eager to be a mother, and hopes to be as good of a mother as Honeysuckle and Citrusflower were to her. Skills and Abilities; : Maplefoot is a very strong swimmer, recognized as one of the best in her Clan. Life; Backstory; : Maple was born to two rogues, Honeysuckle and Claw, with her brother Brave. Born small and weak, she wasn't expected to survive for very long, but defied expectations. : Though designated a tom at birth, Maple is very firm in identifying as a she-cat, and her family is very accepting of her. : After about a moon, Honeysuckle is killed by a monster, leaving the family devastated. Maple is especially saddened, as she was very close to her mother. : A moon later, Claw is also hit by a monster, leaving the kits orphaned. Maple and Brave fear Thunderpaths after this, and run deep into DarkClan territory. DarkClan; : A patrol consisting of Pinestep, Leafrain, and Sunsetpaw finds Maple and Brave alone in their territory. Seeing as they're only kits, the patrol brings them back to DarkClan, where Darknessstar gives them the option to join. They accept, becoming Maplekit and Bravekit, and are fostered by Citrusflower. : Maplekit soon comes out as trans to the Clan, and everyone, even Darknessstar and Fadesoul, are very accepting of her. : Despite this, Maplekit has a very hard time making friends, unlike her brother Bravekit. Her only friend at the time is Sunsetpaw, who tries to get her to open up. : Eventually, Maplekit manages to befriend Signkit. : Maplekit is later named an apprentice, Maplepaw. Her mentor is the newly-named Sunsetbreeze. : Eventually, DarkClan falls apart after the sudden death of Darknessstar. She becomes a loner with several other cats from the Clan. SunsetClan; : Sunsetbreeze eventually settles down in new territory and creates her own Clan, SunsetClan, after StarClan sent her a dream. The newly-named Sunsetstar names Maplepaw a warrior, Maplefoot. : Eventually, Maplefoot gains her first apprentice, Pouncepaw. : When the rogues were terrorizing SunsetClan, Maplefoot hardly leaves camp, helping out with the calns with Signfeather. : Pouncepaw is named a warrior, Pouncewing, and Maplefoot is very proud of him. : Signfeather is later expecting her kits. : Once Signfeather finishes kitting, she visits him and finds he's only named one kit, Bubblekit. She decides to name the other two Crowkit and Nettlekit. Family; 'Mate;' : Signfeather; Living, member of SunsetClan. 'Son;' : Crowkit; Living, member of SunsetClan. 'Daughters;' : Bubblekit; Living, member of SunsetClan. : Nettlekit; Living, member of SunsetClan. 'Mother;' : Honeysuckle; Deceased, suspected StarClan member. 'Father;' : Claw; Deceased, suspected StarClan member. 'Brother;' : Braveblaze; Living, member of SunsetClan. Trivia; * Maplefoot originally only planned to be out as trans to a few cats, but was encouraged by Citrusflower to come out to everyone. * Her original warrior name was supposed to be Maplefrost. * She was the first cat Signfeather came out to. Names; * Rogue kit: Maple * Clan kit: Maplekit * Apprentice: Maplepaw * Loner: Maplepaw * Warrior: Maplefoot Images; Character Pixels; Life Image;'' Category:Clan Cats Category:She-cat Category:Loner Category:Clan Cat Category:Cats of Clans Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Kit Category:Cats of DarkClan Category:Cats of SunsetClan Category:Living Character Category:She-cats Category:Kits Category:Apprentice Category:Rogue Category:Warrior Category:Trans cat Category:Trans character Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats